Jedi Army Raise
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Kylo Ren x Rey love triangle My idea of what they should do for episode eight action and romance. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Before we start and read the story I have watched all the movies, and yes my grammar has been a bit off. I put this story up on Facebook and a lot of people mainly my friends like it, and thinks it's good which means my grammar has improve. This story is how I think they should have episode eight and of course Kylo Ren's feelings towards Rey. Spoiler love triangle. Review as you enjoy

Chapter One

It had been so long since the Jedi fall and the Sith rose to power, but there was hope the twin children of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker would bring the dark Sith master down. Destroyed by the very thing he created Darth Vader choose to help his son Luke Skywalker to save the universe yet the Empire still had control over the galaxy and still need to be stopped. Luke Skywalker decided to rebuild the Jedi Council with old and new rules. His sister Leia married Han Solo and had a son they named Ben Solo. Upon his nephew's birth Luke asked if it was alright to train young Ben Solo and other force willing children into Jedi Knights. Leia and Han agreed to their son to be trained as a Jedi Knight, but that was a agreement they soon regretted as a new darkness older than the Sith clouded Ben Solo's mind and made him dark, and dangerous believing his grandfather's Sith ways were the right way. The only thing to stop him was a young woman name Rey she had the gift of controlling the Force and thus she was able to repel his mind torture for information. She learning she can willed the Force she went out of her way to search for Luke Skywalker to learn how to be a true Jedi?

"I know why you are here?" Luke spoke after taking the lightsaber

"Then you know I wish to learn to be train by you." Rey said kneeing down on one knee bowing her head. "Master Skywalker I am your's to teach."

"Han, is dead." Luke said turning back to Rey.

"Yes, by the lightsaber of Kylo Ren." Rey explained not moving.

"Is that what he calls himself now?" Luke said shaking his head. "You can get up there is no to knee or bow to me I am not your master nor teacher."

"What?!" Rey said lifting her head up before getting up. "But, I need a master I need you to teach me how to be a Jedi Knight to stop Kylo Ren."

"His name is Ben!" Luke yelled stopping Rey in her tracks. "Ben Solo! The dark side took one family member before it took his life. Leia named him after Ben Kenobi out of respect of our father first master before the Seth emperor turn him into Darth Vader. I felt my sister's heart break not once, but now twice as she felt the only man she ever loved killed by their son. You are too old to teach!"

"Too old to teach?" Rey question as Luke walked off from her.

"You don't have to leave, but you don't have to say." Luke went on trying leave the hill they stood on as Rey followed him. "Too old to teach! Go away!"

"You are never too old to learn new things." Rey said pleading her case.

"Not from me you won't learn from." Luke said with a smile.

"That's doesn't make sense?" Rey said still following the old Jedi.

"Nothing in the universe does." Luke said using the Force to make the jungle leaves out of the way of his path. "You are too old to teach and like I said earlier you don't have to leave, but you don't have to say."

Rey was confuse at his words had he gone mad living on his island he drill or was he just trying to get of her or was he teaching her without her realizing he was teaching her. She turn back to see the leaves had return covering the entrance to path they were walking only when she turn back to the path Luke Skywalker was gone. Stopping where she was standing looking around the old Jedi was nowhere to be seen. Thinking she had lost him she did not risk wanting to get lost herself. Turning back she notice the path where the leaves that covered the entrance was no where in sight. Turning back she notice the whole jungle had turn black and she was starting to feel fear, and started to panic breathing heavily as the air started to thin. Her eyes widen with as she saw in the darkness three red lights of the lightsaber of Kylo Ren. She had only her bow to defend herself, but even that wouldn't be enough to stop Kylo Ren striking her down she had to use the Force. Taking a deep breath trying to wash the fear from her body she stand her ground ready to fight Kylo Ren. He appeared with his mask on and hood up starring at her like she was nothing. Hatred she felt for him as she wanted to kill him for hurting her friends and killing all those innocent lives. Not taking any chance she attacked first screaming at him.

"Kylo Ren die!" Rey shouted jumping high to attack.

Kylo Ren without speaking stopped her in mid air choking her with the Force. Dropping her bow Rey tried to break free using the Force to counter Kylo Ren's grip. At first it was working Kylo Ren hand started to move back he looked at his hand moving back. Rey smiled noticing she was doing it loosing his grip on her which tightly grip again as he quickly turn his attention back to her. Choking her with the Force Kylo Ren raise his lightsaber and strike her down. Rey's scream echoed in the darkness.

Please review next chapter is coming up. Again please forgive any grammar errors as I am working on it. Time for a bit of sadness, regret and forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start and read the story I have watched all the movies, and yes my grammar has been a bit off. I put this story up on Facebook and a lot of people mainly my friends like it, and thinks it's good which means my grammar has improve. This story is how I think they should have episode eight and of course Kylo Ren's feelings towards Rey. Spoiler love triangle. Review as you enjoy.

Chapter Two

Rey awoke taking a breath for air she looked around and saw she was in a small room laying a bed made of wood and straw. Luke was seating quietly by a table eatting some food and a cup of water. Rey thought he was unaware she had woken up. Was it all a dream it felt so real. The pain, the anger and the fear felt all too real.

"A test!" Luke spoke. "I had to face Vader and learn he was my father. I felt all those emotions and I too thought it was real."

"So, I wasn't fighting Kylo Ren for real." Rey said looking sad. "He didn't kill me it was all a illusion."

"A version actually." Luke said boldly. "You will face my nephew and hopefully save him, but not like how I saved my father."

"How did you saved him?" Rey asked.

"By him saving me." Luke said sadly.

Luke told Rey the story of his father Anakin Skywalker how he become Darth Vader and how he fought him with the very same lightsaber he once owned? The very same lightsaber in Luke's hand. Rey listen to very word of the sad story and felt she knew how he felt? He was denied his true family as she was cast away from her family. Why did they sold her off like that? Money was tight she knew that, but did they not love her?

"They loved you, but they feared you." Luke spoke again.

"What?" Rey said confuse.

"You can will the Force not control it." Luke explained. "It flow through every living thing throughout the universe connecting us to the universe. Your family feared what they do not understand? Afraid, they did what was best for you?"

"That's why they never come back for me?" Rey said. "Why I was left there on Jakku?"

Tears had started rolling down her cheeks mixed feelings were going through her. Luke remembered those mixed feelings. Maybe she was the one he saw in his versions crying every night since her family left her on Jakku calling for her family to return. Working hard everyday to earn her meals and bed every night. Dreaming, hoping of her family's return. Meanwhile Kylo Ren was in his chambers bare chest his mask off and his legs crossed wearing black trousers meditating to clear his mind. Clear his mind from her. Kylo Ren open is eye once again flashes of their fight how she fought off his power got hold off the blue lightsaber. Wanting to destroy her yet his heart beats for her. Rey! He thought, what powerful ally she would make? And the children would be completely strong and powerful.

"Apologies sir Kylo Ren!" said a commanding officer.

"What do you want?" Kylo Ren said angrily. "Other than interrupting my mediation."

"Snoke wishes to speak with you regarding the girl Rey." the commanding officer spoke quickly.

Kylo Ren rose from the floor of his chambers and quickly dress into his black rode, and place his mask on with his hood. Snoke wishes to speak to him how a unpleasant thought? He knew Snoke was disappointed in his efforts to get information out of Rey. Rey! Thinking her name made a smile appear on his face glad the masked hides it so well as he enters Snoke's chambers.

"Stop smirking you weak fool." Snoke said angrily.

"So, you are disappointed." Kylo Ren said the smile gone.

"Instead of striking her down you try to bring her to our and failed." Snoke said raising from his seat. "Was there a reason I should know before find out somewhere from someone else?"

Kylo Ren hesitated at those words. The hesitation made Snoke move closer to the Sith knight. With his giant size made Kylo Ren back away. A frown fell upon the Sith master's face at Kylo Ren's hesitation and backing away.

"You know keeping things from me is unwise." Snoke said stretching his hand out gripping Kylo Ren in the Force. "Now, Kylo Ren tell me what I seek?"

"I have strong feelings towards the girl Rey!" Kylo Ren said in struggle. "I feel her pain from abandonment left on a planet waiting many days, weeks, months and years for her family to return."

"And you believe your family did the same before I show you the real path." Snoke said loosing his grip but still had a hold on Kylo Ren. "Your parents gave your uncle permission to train you because you show skills in the Force yet her family feared her. Yes! I see it now breeding with her will be wise, but she is with your uncle when you next meet her she will fight you."

"Thank you master!" Kylo Ren said freed from Snoke's grip. "What do you suggest?"

"Complete your training as you will need to prepare for her as she will become stronger and harder to capture." Snoke said. "Once your training is complete you can over power and bring her to me, and I will bring her to the dark side then she will be yours."

Kylo Ren smiled at the thought of Rey becoming his and the children that they will have, and train into Sith knights bring power back into their hands. He returned to his chamber and return to his mediation. Thoughts of someone close crossed his mind, but who? Leia was feeling unwell her heart breaking after Rey before leaving explain what she witness? Her own son killing his father. Tears began to flow last words she said to him was 'If you see our son bring him home' deep down she knew she have said 'I love you' somehow Han's smile said it all he knew she loved him as he loved her.

"Mother!" Kylo Ren said feeling tears down his cheeks. "I'm sorry mother!"

Kylo Ren knew these tears weren't his, but they were his mother's tears. He felt her broken heart once again, but it felt worse then before. He felt it once when he was younger at his betrayal of his uncle. Killing his father was far worse. It wasn't like he didn't felt guilty he felt it at the moment he put his lightsaber through his father and saw him drop no time to grieve as he heard Rey scream. The look on her face of stock there was hope he wouldn't, but he did he killed his own father and for what to prove Snoke he would?

"Mother forgive me!" Kylo Ren said as he close his eyes.

"Ben, my son come home it's not too late." Leia said blowing her head.

Tears flowed down her cheeks once more as she felt his mind close her off again. She sign with sadness feeling his regret and guilt. Forgiveness he asked of her something he didn't ask for before. Yet this time he asked because he did something far worse. Betrayal is one thing, but killing flash and blood is another thing. He closed his mind off to her thinking he won't get, but if he kept it open for just a few more seconds he would have heard say he was forgiven.

Please review next chapter is coming up. Again please forgive any grammar errors as I am working on it. If that didn't make you cry the next chapter will.


	3. Chapter 3

Before we start and read the story I have watched all the movies, and yes my grammar has been a bit off. I put this story up on Facebook and a lot of people mainly my friends like it, and thinks it's good which means my grammar has improve. This story is how I think they should have episode eight and of course Kylo Ren's feelings towards Rey. Spoiler love triangle. Review as you enjoy.

Chapter Three

"She left without saying good-bye?" Finn said questioning himself.

"Finn, please you were unconscious at the time and recovering from fighting." Leia explained pursing for a moment. "She fought him too. As you rest she visit you before she left saying her good-bye. She could be our only hope. The only hope we have to bring the First Order down and bring Ben home."

Leia's eyes turn sad at her son's name. Rey left only a few days ago and Leia lost complete connection with Kylo Ren. Finn saw Leia's eyes drop as he sat up in bed. He remembered seeing Kylo Ren killing Han Solo, but there was something else he saw in Kylo Ren's eyes. He saw him regretting it as soon as he put the lightsaber through Han and let his father's body drop. He looked like he was about to cry. Maybe there was hope for Kylo Ren, but the look of regret faded when he saw both Finn and Rey.

"General, I'm sorry about Han." Finn said breaking the silence. "I know you and him were going through a rough time with what happen."

"Your sweet to say that Finn, but what is done is done? And What is said is said?" Leia said with a smile. "I loved him then, when he left me and I knew he still loved me as he knew I still loved him. I only regret not telling Han that. Gets some rest Finn hopefully tomorrow you can help with what you know from when you were with the First Order."

Finn smiled at that at least he got one use and the fact he is able to fire a blaster gun so he can be one good used to the resistance instead of a mindless killer attacking, killing unarmed innocent people. Leia left Finn to rest and to his thought. Closing the medical doors she took a breather her hand to her heart racing away like it was going to give out. Luke felt uneasy as if he knew something was wrong. Rey saw Luke had his guard down. This was her chance to strike. Going for the attack in a split second she was countered. Cursing under her breath as she fell back crashing to the ground.

"Oh, come on! Argh!" Rey yelled before screaming putting her arms up to defend herself.

"We used wooden sticks for this reason." Luke said his stick inches away from Rey's arms. "A Lightsaber would've took your arms and your life like that."

"You were off guard." Rey said getting up as Luke move away. "How can I beat you if you don't let me at least hit you?"

"Then how would you learn?" Luke said with a smile. "A Jedi is never off guard even when they are off guard. The Force isn't my weapon, but my ally it can tell me when to strike and when to defend."

"And when something is wrong." Rey said.

Luke's face dropped at Rey's words. She was right through the Force Luke could sense something was wrong with his twin sister Leia. Kylo Ren could sense it and all he could do was take it out on these training robots. The Force was telling him this. It made him angry to the point he couldn't retain it within himself. Breathing heavily as he took out the last robot. She was dying and he knew why? Was it possible for someone to die of a broken heart? Kylo Ren thought to himself. Was killing his father the reason for his mother to die of a broken heart. It is possible a voice spoke to die of a broken heart. Kylo Ren looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but nothing no one in sight only he was alone in the training room. Just his mind playing tricks. No tricks the voice spoke again it was more female. Kylo Ken turned around yet saw nothing.

"Show yourself." Kylo Ren shouted readying his lightsaber. "Come out and face me."

"You don't need to shout!" Spoke a woman.

Kylo Ren was stocked to see a woman before him or just about see her. She was completely pale and her outline was blue. Wearing a long silk dress with long sleeves, but the shoulders were cut and her hair was partly up with some of it down. She was wearing golden jewellery and a hair peace which looked familiar to him. Yet this woman he had never seen her before in his life.

"Who are you?" Kylo Ren asked his lightsaber still ready.

"First put that away it won't be any used against me." The woman spoke. "I am Padmé Amidala well I was before I met and fell in love with Anakin Skywalker."

"Padmé?" Kylo Ren said confuse. "You knew Anakin Skywalker."

"Knew, loved and secretly married!" Padmé said with a smile. "Jedi Knights weren't suppose to fall in love as to stop emotional attachment over clouding their judgement so marriage was forbidden."

"Humph! Another reason why the Sith is greater then the Jedi." Kylo Ren said turning his back to Padmé. "Darth Vader was the strongest Sith and I will become greater then he ever worse."

"Don't you ever call Anakin that again." Padmé said angrily. "It was the Sith that made him into a monster it was the Sith that made him kill innocent people Jedi children innocent lives killed for what Sith turn him into and I'll be damn if Smoke makes you into something Leia didn't want you to become."

"You called Darth Vader, Anakin." Kylo Ren said turning back to Padmé. "You secretly married Anakin Skywalker. You are my grandmother."

"I am and I gave birth to Luke, and Leia as I was dying of a broken heart." Padmé said holding back tears. "Once again my family is being destroyed by the Sith and there is nothing I can do about it, but there is something you can do. You can stop Smoke now before it's too late."

"It is already too late." Kylo Ren said turning away.

"Then all hope is on Rey." Padmé said letting the tears flow. "I beg of you if you want to be strong like your grandfather listen to the light or Smoke will destroy you. Leia is dying the same way I died."

"Excuse me!" Kylo Ren said turning back.

Padmé was gone her ghostly figure couldn't be seen as Kylo Ren looked around trying to find her. What did she mean? Leia is dying the same way Padmé died. Confuse and tired Kylo Ren thought it be wise to rest for now. General Hux notice something come up on the scanners checking the footage from the training room he saw a ghostly figure of a woman talking to Kylo Ren who was trying ignore the woman. Who was she? General Hux asked himself, but he was stocked to see her disappear like that. Even saw Kylo Ren was confuse by her disappearance. Hux, decided to capture a image of the woman to find out who this woman was? Nothing! Not in the local files maybe the older files. Again nothing! The Empire files? They were forbidden and needed high clearest code to which General Hux did not have. Supreme Leader Smoke may know this woman.

"Padmé Amidala the decease wife of Darth Vader." Smoke said seeing the picture. "So, the ghosts of the past are trying to get through to Kylo Ren."

"Excuse me Supreme Leader might I asked isn't Darth Vader the grandfather of Kylo Ren?" General Hux asked.

"Yes, which makes this woman his grandmother there has been a shift in the Force." Smoke spoke narrowing his eyes. "And Kylo Ren has felt it this is why Padmé appeared before him. Trying to get him back to the light upon which she failed with Darth Vader."

"Supreme Leader this shift in the Force what is it? What does it mean?" General said asking more question.

"It was said Padmé Amidala died during childbirth, but she actually died of a broken heart a rare yet possible phenomenon." Smoke explained. "It seems Kylo Ren will be feeling a death in the family very soon and will not be taking it well."

"I was able to see from the camera footage as he destroyed every last training robot even the battle droids didn't have a chance." General Hux said. "Makes me wonder what you have created might be worse then Darth Vader."

"Good, this pasting of Kylo Ren's family bloodline might even push him enough to become greater then any Sith warrior that which rivals Sheev Palpatine's Sith warriors." Smoke said as a smirk curled onto his face. "Finally the raise of the Knights of Ren is coming to divination and soon a new breed of Sith warriors will be born once we have Rey."

"The girl?" General Hux said confuse. "Supreme Leader I do not understand."

"She will become strong as Kylo Ren completes his training overpowering her." Smoke explained. "I will then have her bought to me to bring her to the dark side and then have her wed Kylo Ren to which together mate, and raise Sith children to become powerful Sith warriors and finally take back order to which the First Order will rule. Now leave!"

"Supreme Leader." General Hux said leaving with no hesitation.

Smoke smirked as he began to chuckle all is falling into place. Yet the appearance of Kylo Ren's grandmother Padmé Amidala made him wonder who else was trying to reconnect to Kylo Ren. If the ghosts of the past get through to Kylo Ren and bring him back to the side of the light his plans would truly fail, and Skywalker what of the last Jedi was he secretly creating an army himself to bring the First Order down.

"She hasn't got long." Luke said packing things. "Come on we have to hurry."

"I'm packing as fast as I can." Rey said getting annoyed. "What's this?"

"Ben as a boy dress in his Jedi robes on his first day of training." Luke said taking the picture from Rey. "Just a boy then sweet, innocent and ready to learn. Leia insisted she take a picture of him. She was so proud and happy that day."

Luke packed the picture safely into a bag. Food, clothes and little bits upon which they will need for their journey back to the resistance's base after making one stop along the way. Leia laid on her bed trying to reconnect through the Force to Kylo Ren. Ben she thought calling him by his birth name. Ben my son please! Tears form around her eyes as she tried to use the Force to connect with Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren was alone in his chambers trying to rest, but his mother's calls were making it hard. He couldn't bare to hear them knowing what they mean? He couldn't bare to face her knowing this means good-bye for good. Reconnect! Leia was begging now years of him ignoring her and the odd times she got through to make sure he was fine. Kylo Ren remembers though feelings of his mother never leaving his thoughts making sure he was well. Five years old he was leaving her side dress up in his Jedi training robes. Remembering she took a picture of him that day his father smiling at him. Both of them hugging him one last time before he left for his training. Leia smiled at those thoughts re-connection at last to her son. Remember Ben we love you! Kylo Ren's eyes shot open and he sat up on his bed.

"Mother!" Kylo Ren said tears rolling down his cheeks.

Please review next chapter is coming up. Again please forgive any grammar errors as I am working on it. Little sneak peek hello Earth.


End file.
